This invention relates to apparatus for separation and delivery of continuous forms and, more particularly, for providing discrete stacks of single sheet zig-zag folded forms suitable for computer use.
In recent years, the market for business forms made from single webs has been increasing--generally at the expense of multiple copy forms which can include two or more webs with interleaved carbon sheets. Much of this is attributable to the growth in computer print-outs available therefrom. Most of the "singles" forms are perforated along the edge with a margin on each side having line holes punched therein in order to guide them through the forms making machine and in final use, through the computer printers, etc. There has been rapid growth in single web forms usage in the past few years due to printouts or reports from large high speed computers which process information rapidly and have a high rate of usage for connected forms. Frequently, 4,000 forms are connected together forming a stack approximately 16" high. More recently, with the advent of desk-top business and personal computers, it is desirable to have fewer forms connected for smaller volume usage and broader sales distribution.
Current practice in the manufacturing of forms involves table top delivery of connected forms at a separating line. The still connected group of up to 4,000 forms are then pushed over the rounded edge of the discharge table into an empty carton and are then pushed manually on a carrying conveyor for subsequent closing and stacking, etc. In short, present systems involve manual separation between counts and considerable handling of forms for subsequent accumulation and packaging, etc. Forms handling is done by the machine operators who are thus occupied at the delivery end when they would be more gainfully involved in adjustments and quality control upstream.
Heretofore, and especially with short count stacks containing as few as 100 or 200 forms, there has not been suitable and practical means for separating and delivering these short count stacks.
Solution of this problem has been frustrated by the lack of a suitable separating device. Earlier, there were attempts to develop proper machinery for web separation at count, and apparatus similar to the "burster" shown in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,272 proved to be effective. However, the free leading edge of a subsequent stack proved to be a vexing problem since it was not exactly controlled and directed once separation occurred.
Conceptually similar to the instant invention is co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,111 which shows a system for achieving count separation between long count stacks, although this system requires manual operation as well as manual severing of the perforation between stacks. This prior art not only required handling of separate "pans" to support the substack between two descending elevators positioned at the sides of the discharge path, but it required a considerable degree of attention by the operator and was not as effective as the current mode of operation described above.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,111 was adequate for previous marketing and distribution parameters which included long-count stacks for large computers--but more recent requirements for short count stacks and the potential for less operator handling and attention could not be satisfied.
According to the instant invention, movable plates are inserted into the developing stack to divide the same into proper "counts", with one of the plates being arranged to sever the zig-zag folded stream into discrete stacks. The plates are so operated to prevent disadvantageous concavity in the developing stacks. Other details and advantages of the invention can be seen in the ensuing description.